


Chosen Lover

by akatsukigothiccat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Sex, Fluff, Incubus!Komaeda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top!Komaeda, bottom!Hinata, human!hinata, incubus!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigothiccat/pseuds/akatsukigothiccat
Summary: Hajime, a part-time worker at a coffee shop, discovers a man lying on the ground while walking home from work. Unfortunately, this man is a half-incubus who has taken great interest in him. After Komaeda confesses his fondness for the brunette, Hajime has no clue what to do. However, whatever feelings he harbors for the man may change once he sees what he actually is.





	1. Meeting

“So...hungry…” A pale, lanky figure slowly shuffled along the empty sidewalk, one hand dragging across a brick wall in an attempt to keep himself steady. “Ahah...is this...really it…?” He softly murmured as black dots danced around his vision. A final “Haaah…I can’t...” was uttered before everything faded to black.

A man with brown, short, spiky hair, was strolling along the sidewalk, earbuds buried in his ears. He had just gotten off from his part time job at the local coffee shop. “Tsk...got out so late…God I hate that. Why don’t people look at clocks once in a while?” He grumbled, closing up took longer than usual due to a few stragglers that just wouldn’t _leave,_ so instead of taking the “quick way” home, which required cutting through some…shady areas, he decided to take the longer route. It seemed safer that way at least. 

As he turned the corner, he noticed a shadowy figure drop to the concrete a little ways across the road. “Huh…?” Cautiously, the brunette took out his earbuds, putting them into his pant pocket. What the hell was that? 

He paused, trying to determine if he should check out whatever the mysterious silhouette was. It was already pretty dark...but….if it’s someone who needs help...then… “....damn it.” He clicked his tongue, cursing his own compassion, as he quickly ran across the silent road, only to realize that the figure was a passed out man, laying on his side. 

_Was he dead…?_ No...he was still breathing. But maybe injured? The simple part-timer didn’t know what to do, so he just knelt down and shook the shoulder of the other lightly. “Oi….are you...okay? Do you need help?” No response. _Well, that should have been expected._ Looking at the guy he seemed to be around his age...pale skin...snow white, messy hair...an odd look if he had to be completely honest. The brunette sighed, maybe he had just passed out from exhaustion? He was also a student and he had done that once or twice...though not in public, so maybe it was a similar predicament. 

“Well, perhaps I was supposed to get out late today...otherwise this guy would have been left all alone…” He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh as he pulled out his phone. He couldn’t just leave the man here, that would be dangerous. Who knows what weirdos could pop around the bend? He turned on his cell, intent to contact the authorities. 

_What is that...sweet aroma..?_ All that could be seen was darkness, had this succulent smell brought him back to semi-consciousness? _I want it...no... **I need it** …closer.._ Pale fingers twitched slightly. _He never had sensed anything like it, an overwhelming desire to just seize and **possess** the thing creating such a tantalizing scent overtook him...ah...what was this?_ As feeling trickled into his pale body once more, the previously unconscious male slowly propped himself up with an elbow, trembling as if he was struggling to keep himself lifted. 

Just as the brunette was about to hit dial, he saw movement in the corner of his eye, that movement being the guy he had stopped to assist. In surprise, he set his phone down. “Woah, you’re awake? Don’t push yourself—“ He leaned forward, the male was obviously struggling to keep himself up. “Here...let me hel—MMMPH!” Just as he was reaching out, his tie was jerked forward and lips were smashed against another’s. _What...What was—_

Before he could properly react, a tongue had slipped into his opened mouth. He didn’t know what to do, wasn’t this guy—but now he is—WHAT?! Quickly, getting over his initial shock, he forcefully shoved the guy off, covering his lips with the back of his hand. “W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, HUH?!” An angry flush had appeared across his cheeks as he glared at the other, balling his freehand into a fist and preparing to use it...however it softened when he saw the expression on the others face.

“Ah...uh..wh...what…?” The pale male seemed genuinely confused as he blinked several times and glanced around, once his eyes were set on the brunette, a gasp escaped his lips. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize...what was happening...Ah, my head…” He groaned, rubbing his temples...the delicious smell was still assaulting his nose. That small, quick kiss gave him this much energy...and felt...that _amazing???_ The white-haired male...wanted _more,_ but he quickly suppressed the urge. What was he thinking? The fragrance from this human definitely had something to do with this desire, _but what did that mean?_ “It seems...that I...passed out from fatigue.” He observed the brunette who had sighed and relaxed his previously tense state. “Were you trying to assist me then?”

Brows furrowed, the other answered as he wiped his mouth. “Yeah...I happened to see you right before you passed out..” He grumbled. He couldn’t believe he was just frenched by some stranger, his cheeks were still burning from embarrassment. _God he wanted to leave._ “You seem fine so….If that’s it then…-” He started to get up, but a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“I’m...Nagito Komaeda...oh—“ He hastily let go of the male’s shoulder. “My hand shot out by itself, I apologize ahaha.” For some unknown reason, he didn’t want to let him leave so easily...he naturally wanted to stay in the presence of this man for as long as possible. _It was almost like this guy may be his...but the likelihood of finding that one human in the world is so...low._ "Thank you for...helping me and sorry again....I appreciate your kindness for attempting to help some piece of curbside trash.” A carefree smile graced his lips, not pairing well with the sentence that just came out of his mouth.

Hajime blinked at the unnecessary harshness of the others words, but decided not to comment. _This guy was obviously a freaking weirdo, but it might be that he had just woken up from a mini-blackout._ “Well..I...didn’t actually do much, I mean…” He trailed off, just deciding to take the compliment before it got any more awkward. “You’re welcome anyway though.” He quietly stood up now, dusting off his slacks. “Then I’ll be going…—“

“...Is it okay if I get your name too?” Anxious to know a little more about the other, Komaeda eagerly stared up at him.

“Uh….sure. It’s...Hajime Hinata.”

“Ahaha, I see! Well, thanks again Hinata and see you later!” Another carefree smile appeared as the other suddenly turned and walked off...in a way that was like nothing even happened. How curt.

 _“See you later,” huh? Doubt it._ A relieved sigh escaped him. _Jeez...what a guy. Oh well, at least he could sleep easy knowing he didn’t leave some defenseless person on the sidewalk._

“Hah...still...maybe getting out so late wasn’t such a great thing after all…” He mumbled and continued his walk home, occasionally tapping his lips as he subconsciously mourned his lost first kiss. Damn it.

The brunette figured it’d be the last time he’d ever see the peculiar white haired man...little did he know, it was just the beginning for him and that _incubus._


	2. Like Me?

_Mistake, mistake, mistake...what an utterly, hopeless **mistake** he had made!_

Hajime wanted to lock himself in the breakroom and never come out. He had come... _again._ That white haired guy had figured out where he worked somehow, though it could have been a coincidence too. The first time Nagito had stopped in, which was a week ago, he looked pleasantly surprised...though with the vibes the guy gave off, the brunette had a feeling that it was more than just a simple “whoopsie, I found you!” After that first “coincidence,” Hajime saw him much more often and, of course, he had to be _sickly sweet_ to him since he was on the clock. Showing his annoyance was not allowed...much.

“Ughhh...I don’t want to go out there.” He groaned, rubbing his face. Nagito was never rude or inappropriate towards him per say, but he was very... _clingy,_ or at least got in his personal space often. He had no clue what was behind his actions, but it was starting to annoy him. “If I don’t take care of this situation myself...then it’ll never be solved I suppose.” Hajime sighed, he would have to confront him.

The brunette put away his apron and grabbed his things out of his locker before leaving the breakroom. As expected, he was almost immediately greeted by Nagito who had gotten up from a table near the entrance. “Hinata!” The white haired male strolled over, walking closely with Hajime, naturally matching his speed. “How was work today? I had some extra time and figured I’d stop by and wait for you since I wanted a drink. I don’t usually like sweet things much, but I don’t mind it at all if you make it!” Nagito laughed gently, his usual easygoing aura seeping through. Was that a compliment? Well, not that it mattered. More importantly...how did he figure out when he got off anyway??? Was it _another_ coincidence? He mumbled as he walked out the door, trying to figure out how he should bring up the subject at hand.

Hajime sighed, just going into it had to be the best way. “Look Komaeda, I need to talk to you.” The brunette stopped walking, the male following in hot pursuit almost stopping in unison.

“Oh? Go ahead, Hinata.” He smiled, gazing at the others face in anticipation.

He nodded. “Then follow me.” Hajime guided Nagito into an alley between two buildings so they could have more privacy, leaning up against one of the walls. “Well, I’ve just been wondering…why do you wait around for me all the time? I mean, it’s not like you gain anything from it...so I don’t understand why.” 

“Eh? Does my presence bother you?” Nagito tilted his head, his brow showing a slight bit of worry.

“Well...not _exactly_ bother...but I do think it’s weird...which is why I’m trying to figure it out.” Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, trying to go about this in a direct, but gentle way. “Like I said, I don’t understand why you do that...or do it so often. Like today, were you just watching me work the whole time? I didn’t see you really doing much except drinking your coffee.” 

“Ah...well people usually enjoy admiring beautiful things, right? Is it really that weird?”

Hajime paused as he processed the sentence, before sputtering. “Wh...Wh-What??? Beautiful? Tsk, don't make fun of me.” He furrowed his brows slightly, despite warning him Nagito’s expression stayed the same...as if he wasn’t...joking?

“Making fun? Well, I’m actually not very good at that sort of thing, I’m just being honest. I like you, Hinata.”

He looked at him in disbelief, not quite understanding the sudden declaration. “I barely did anything for you that night...why would you like me because of that? You just...want to become friends...even though I’m just some random guy who stopped by chance?”

“Ah...well…” Nagito laughed a bit, it didn’t seem his feelings were reaching him properly. “Let me rephrase...I _like_ you, Hinata. I liked you starting from the first time I saw you.”

Hajime swallowed, he couldn’t mean…? “Ahaha...well if you just wanted friendship you could have made it cle-“ He was interrupted by a hand slamming right beside his head on the concrete wall behind him.

“No...that’s not what I mean by like…” He leaned closer, almost to where their noses were touching. “It’s not as simple as that sort of like.” Hajime swallowed, just staring as Nagito promptly pulled away and returned to his normal demeanor. “Ahaha, sorry! You just seem like the type that needs to be shown this in a more upfront manner regarding this sort of thing!” The white-haired male sweatdropped, he had almost kissed him by doing that...so tempting. “That little act helped you understand though, right?”

The brunette was still silently staring at Nagito, before finally speaking up. “B-But...you know...uh…” Hajime wasn’t good with this sort of thing. “liking me….I-I mean….you know I’m a guy, right? I’m not really into other guys...” At least he thought so, he had no experience in dating in general.

“Ahaha, I’m not either!” Nagito reached out and cupped the others cheek lightly. “I just like Hinata...whether you’re a guy or girl is irrelevant.”

Hajime huffed, trying to fight off a blush as he pushed the hand away from his cheek. “Yeah, okay. But I don’t like you that way so-“

“I can wait...especially since you just figured out my feelings.” Suddenly, Nagito leaned in, giving a kiss to Hajime on his cheek...much more innocent than the last. “Thank you for the talk, please take your time absorbing everything...I’m not in a rush. A small bug like me will gladly wait for someone like you, no matter how long it takes.” A final smile crept its way on his lips as he turned on his heel, hands in pockets.

Hajime, flushed and looking somewhat pissed as he held the place he had just been pecked on, hollered back. “OI! DON’T GO AROUND DOING WHAT YOU PLEASE, Y-YOU DAMN…—ugh...“ He cut himself off, trying to calm down. What was that guy thinking?! Going up and kissing him like that...what if someone saw? He groaned, rubbing his cheek clean before quickly starting to walk home. “Waiting...absorbing...tsk...he’s just going to be disappointed…” A sigh escaped the shorthaired boy’s lips as he tried to forget the events that had just unfolded. Liking guys….? He had no clue about any of it.

As Nagito rested at his own home, he couldn’t help but think about the fetching brunette. “Ahhh….I want to see him again.” Setting a teacup down, he leaned backwards in his chair. “And kiss him more...and hold him...he smells so good…” He gnawed on his bottom lip, he still had to be careful though. If he got too excited his true form would gradually start to slip out, what would Hajime do then? “Is falling in love really possible for someone like me? The lowest possible demon…and a halfling at that...” The pale incubus closed his eyes, _more importantly... what would happen if he wanted more...and more? After all, luck must have led him to meeting his “chosen one,” that chosen one being Hinata. There was no doubt about it now...but would Hinata hate him if he learned what he truly was?_ “Ahhhh...this situation is hopeless...isn’t it?”


	3. Komaeda's Gift

Hajime hadn’t seen Nagito all day, which was a bit surprising considering the weight of what had happened yesterday. But he was finally able to work his shift without having to look over his shoulder and worry about the pair of gray-green eyes he had grown accustomed to dealing with. Despite this, he couldn’t help but wonder where he was… _Ha, yeah right. This is for the best, for sure._

When Hajime finished his shift he walked home in silence, just as he had two weeks prior. This time he wasn’t halfway guided home and was able to listen to his music in peace the whole route..instead of hearing the persistent chatter of a certain someone most of the way. An involuntary sigh escaped as he passed the place he would usually force Nagito to stop following him at. _Jeez, the guy who had basically crashed into his life a little over a week ago **may** have made him more used to him than he had initially thought. It was almost...a little lonely?_

“So annoying…” He grumbled as he walked up the stairs to his apartment complex. 

As he looked down to grab his keys Hajime suddenly stopped as a peculiar scene was brought into view. “W-What the—?!“ His door had been basically graffitied with post-it notes written in “fancy” cursive of “You’re amazing,” “You’re always on my mind,” and very similar cheesy, lovey-dovey sayings along with a vase of roses with a big green bow right on his doorstep. 

Running to his door, he quickly started to take off the notes, flushing in embarrassment. What if someone had seen this?! This is totally what a guy would do for his girlfriend—who in the hell would—?! …..Oh.

Hajime froze as realization hit him. As long as someone hadn’t gotten the wrong door….only **he** could have done this. Was he trying to make fun of him?! No wait...didn’t this mean he knew where he **lived**?! “Oh...my god…” Hajime rubbed his face. _The hell was he supposed to do?! Move out?? Call the police???_ He thoughtfully peered down at the fistful of crumpled post-its and flowers. _Well… this was pretty innocent….but it didn’t change the fact that it was weird as hell. Moreover, maybe a girl would be charmed by this but he was a guy!!!_

As Hajime mulled over his thoughts, a head popped up beside his shoulder. “Did you like my gift, Hinata?” 

A short screech could be heard as Hajime threw up his hands, dropping the pieces of paper and almost tripping over the vase in haste as he stumbled to the safety of “personal space.” “W-Where did you—nO, MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW THE HELL DID YOU—eh?“ He cut himself off when he noticed Nagito’s expression.

The white-haired man was looking down at the crumpled up pieces of paper and the now turned over vase, the water inside had spilled out and started to wet his fallen notes, making the ink bleed. “So….you didn’t really like it much, huh?” The look of disappointment mixed with sadness was apparent on his features as he bent down, picking up the flimsy pieces of wrinkled paper. “Even though I practiced my writing so much by hand, of course it would still not be sufficient.” 

Surprised by the softness of Nagito’s voice, along with his reaction, Hajime slowly shuffled closer to the scene. “I...uh…” The brunette looked at the mess he had created and started to feel a bit... _bad._ Ultimately, Nagito had done this as a sort of gift afterall...ruining it must have made him feel awful. “I didn’t take them down because it wasn’t...er...good.” He huffed, slowly crouching down and setting the fallen roses back in the vase. “I took them down because it was….embarrassing. The writing style was.....very well done…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking off as he slowly picked up the now rose-filled vase.

“Oh...so it was good? Ahaha...I see…” His tense expression seemed to relax. “Then...is writing what your heart says and letting everyone else know embarrassing?” Nagito looked up at Hajime, his hands wet with dripping paper notes. “If you did the same to me, I would be honored...so I thought it was a good idea.”

A flush spread across his cheeks, _was he really asking that?_ “Yes, of course! I mean, at least to me, you only do that kind of stuff in private or—no, wait. Komaeda, how did you find out where I live anyway?!” He pointed a finger at him accusingly. “I don’t remember telling you where I live!” Hajime’s previously gentle voice was now replaced with a slightly agitated tone now that Nagito had been put back at ease.

Nagito stared at him for a few seconds. “Oh! I just happened to see you when you went out yesterday to the convenience store and decided to follow you to make sure you got home safe! It was pretty late after all.” He smiled. _Though Komaeda decided to leave out the whole “I was able to smell you first, however” for obvious reasons._ “I had just gotten out of the library that night...So while you were at work today, I used the information I got at the library and decided to prepare this for when you came back!”

Hajime sweatdropped, _was he for real???_ “I...see…” He cleared his throat, putting a hand on his hip. “And what do you mean information? What were you looking up at the library?” _Hopefully not anything concerning, though it wouldn’t surprise him at this point._

“Ah, that...well…” Komaeda paused, standing up completely. “I honestly was just looking for advice on romance and I read that giving things to someone you like is a way to achieve their heart, especially if the gift is a surprise!” He stuck all the wet notes in one hand. “I know I’m not the most creative...but I thought of doing this because I believed it would brighten your day a bit, that’s all.”

Hajime just stared at him before quickly turning away. He had to admit...that was rather... _thoughtful._ “Y-Yeah? I.....u-uh..” The red on his face was getting worse, why did this guy have to be not only persistent, but bluntly honest too?! “Well I appreciate the flowers and all, but I...um…” Hajime jerked out his keys, quickly unlocking his door. “I gotta go! Have some organizing to do, I’ll talk to you later then! Sorry and thanks!” The door was quickly closed behind him. 

Nagito stared at the now empty space, tilting his head slightly at the sudden rush Hajime was in. “So cute…” _He must have made him flustered...and he didn’t give too bad of a reaction to anything too....maybe he was doing well then?_ Nagito gently touched Hajime’s door before backing away and walking off, fondly holding his small, dripping love notes in hand. “Even if I don’t deserve it...I hope you’ll like me soon...my chosen one.”


	4. Visit

_SO. DAMN. WEIRD._

Hajime was face down on his bed, it was his day off so he was just laying down like a dead fish preoccupied with his thoughts. The events from yesterday replayed in his head, he couldn’t help it. “Why is he so…? I don’t understand him at all.” The brunette quickly sat up, looking at the vase of roses by his bedside before facepalming. _I should have given them back, what kind of impression does it give since I actually took the damn things? Though he did look pretty upset from me messing his “surprise gift” up...so maybe it wasn’t too bad, right?_ “Ahhhh...I’m screwed…” He peeked at the ruby red flowers once more, reaching out and gently rubbing their velvety petals. _Though...it strangely...didn’t make me feel disgusted. Hah..maybe I’m just too nice?_

The spiky-haired man sighed and got up, slipping on a simple white t-shirt and green shorts so he could relax. “Well, I might as well enjoy my day off, no use thinking about unnecessary things.” The brunette stretched and walked to his bathroom to clean up a bit. As Hajime was finishing up brushing his teeth, he heard a few light knocks at the door. “Mm…?” _Who could that be?_ He swished the minty flavor from his mouth before going to the door, opening it. 

“Good morning, Hinata~” A fluffy-haired man was beaming, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a jean jacket and a pair of denims. Nagito's eyes trailed down to Hajime’s legs. “Ohhh...I’ve never seen you in shorts before! They fit you nicel-ah—“ Before he could finish, the door was shut in his face. 

“It’s too early for this…” He groaned, but before Hajime could get too far a slight whiny voice could be heard through the door. “H-Hinataaaaa...wait a second…” He spoke through the door, tapping on it lightly. He was pretty muffled but, sadly, the male could hear what he whimpered.

“God…” Hajime rubbed his face before turning around and opening the door once more, but just a crack. “Komaeda...why are you here so early…?” He was sleepy and probably sounded agitated with his tone. “It’s 8:24.” 

“Are you not a morning person? I apologize for cursing you with my sorry presence when you’re already in a bad mood! But at least I know this now, so I won’t come by this early again. If there’s anything I can do to—“ The brunette put up a hand to make him stop.

“No…” Hajime groaned, slowly opening the door more and leaning in the doorway. He didn’t want to hear all that right now. “No, it’s fine. Just tell me what you’re here for.” _I swear if he starts going off again, I’m going to be pissed…_

“Oh, well…” Nagito stepped forward, probably getting into Hajime’s personal space, but the other was too tired to give a reaction. “Since you said we’d talk later yesterday, I wanted to see you as soon as possible! I was going to come earlier but I thought 5 would be too early, ahaha.” Hajime’s eye slightly twitched in response to the admission, but he said nothing. “But, because of that, I wanted to ask…” The pale incubus took Hajime’s hands in his own. “Will you...go on a date with me today?”

The brunette immediately yanked his hands away from Komaeda. “No way.”

The other was a bit taken aback by the automatic response. “Ahaha...I see. I figured that...I suppose I’ll go back then, I apologize for disturbing you, it was silly of me to ask.” He tried to smile as he began to turn off, obviously having no intent on fighting Hajime about this.

Hajime, again, felt bad...it maybe even tugged on his heart strings a bit to see the guy so upset. _Plus he didn’t think he would give up that easily honestly._ “Ugh...Komaeda…” The other paused, looking back slightly. 

“...Yes?”

“I won’t go on a date with you….” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “But I guess I can _hang out_ with you today.”

Nagito blinked a few times before clapping his hands together. “Really? Are you positive? I don’t want to put you in a weird situation, I just wanted to—“ The brunette put up his hand once more. “I get it, I get it...just...let me get ready.”

Nagito nodded, just standing there silently, erect like a statue. He was obviously making no attempt to move...like he was going to wait there until Hajime was done.

“Uh…” The other male just stared at him for a few seconds before stating. “You can come in you know, there’s no reason for you to stand out here by yourself.”

“Oh...may I?” He took a few tentative steps forward and Hajime turned, starting to walk off. “Yes, just shut the door behind you.” Nagito was definitely an oddball, but he wasn’t malicious at least, so he naturally couldn’t be too mean to him.

Komaeda smiled before nodding. “Thank you for having me!” He spoke as he followed the other, shutting the door behind them.


	5. Overwhelmed by Sweetness

As soon as Komaeda had strolled into Hajime’s dwelling he was immediately hit with a brick wall...a brick wall of just... _Hinata. O-Ohhhh...oh god….there’s...so much….of it…_ He could tell the smell was pretty strong from outside...but not this strong. He couldn’t help but set his hand on the wall for support, he was starting to feel a bit woozy from the overpowering sweet smell. Hand covering his mouth and nose, he wobbly plopped onto Hajime’s couch, who hadn’t even noticed the others current state. 

“Just give me a few minutes Komaeda, I’ll be right back.” The brunette looked back slightly, which all he could see was the top of messy, white hair at the couch and the slight wave of a hand as a response to his statement. 

Meanwhile, as Hajime disappeared into his room, Komaeda was trying his best to keep himself calm. “Hah...ah…..why...why like...this?” He gripped the side of the couch until his knuckles were white, no matter what he did he just kept breathing in that sinfully delectable aroma. Hajime’s scent. The scent he’d crave everyday was now everywhere and it was absolutely _killing him._ “I...I just wanted a date...and now...now I want to…ahaha...” His mind had started to race with lewd thoughts, _what if he walked in while Hajime changed? His bed had to be in there, right? Then...if that’s the case...then isn’t that the perfect place to….to completely... **monopolize him?** N-NO!_ Nagito shivered, gnawing on his bottom lip as he rubbed his arms, hugging himself. _Hajime would hate...no.. **despise** him if he did anything like that._ He knew his incubus side was being incredibly affected by all this stimulus. At the very least Hinata was out of sight, which was a good thing, but the issue was...he wouldn’t be forever. If he saw Hajime in this state, he was worried that he may try and do something… _unnecessary._ Scaring Hajime was the last thing he wanted. 

“Hah...haaah...bathroom…” That was the only place he could think of at this point, it was too late to just leave as he was already heavily affected by the scent around him. Plus, when Hajime came out a door would be safely separating them. 

With a bit of difficulty due to his muddled thoughts, Nagito was able to find the bathroom and shut the door securely behind him as he locked it. He groaned as he laid back against the wood before slowly sliding down. The only way to help himself at this point was to relieve all the pressure that had built up inside of him, or in other words... _jerk himself off._ “I...I’m sorry, Hinata…” He breathed as he quickly undid his belt and pants, an obvious bulge was straining against his boxer shorts. He started to get to work at himself, closing his eyes as he filled his mind with the adorable brunette he was so fond of. 

Hajime had finished getting ready and he walked out of his room, looking around to see no one there. “Huh?” He walked around his small apartment to see Nagito nowhere to be found. “Komaeda? Where are you?”

The messy-haired male flinched when he heard Hajime’s voice. He wasn’t sure if he should answer, he was almost positive his voice wouldn’t come out in its...usual tone. But before he could even think about answering, soft knocks were at the door he was currently leaning against. He heard that _beautiful_ voice once again. “Are you in here, Komaeda?”

Nagito could barely handle Hajime’s scent, but now his sweet voice was ringing in his ears _so close_...and while doing what he was currently doing, it made it so much _worse._ He couldn’t help but move his hand faster against his length as he responded. “H...Hah...Ghn….Y-Yessss….Yes Hinataaa…” The tone he gave sounded soft and forced, but with a sultry twing mixed in. 

Hajime could barely hear Komaeda, but from what he understood he sounded...off. _What the fuck was he doing in the bathroom to make him sound like that? Was he in pain or something?_ “Uh...ok. Hurry up so we can go and do something fun though, alright?” 

Komaeda bit his lip, his mind in a completely different zone. “Mhnn, of course...we’ll do...hgn...so many..fun things…” Something like a low growl escaped him, he could feel himself getting closer to his peak. _Only...Only a little bit more…_ “Ahahahaaahh, I’m almost done, not much longer…” He was breathing heavily, this was the closest to the “real thing” he could get, but this situation was a lot more lewd than he initially intended. Even so, he couldn’t stop his hand from stroking his arousal in short, but quick strokes. Hajime’s smell and voice, just his presence...even if it was wrong, it was just too perfect for _**this.**_ His mind couldn’t help but jump from scantily clad Hajimes to a fantastical scene of sexing him up on top of his own couch just outside the door... _and it was all so much more vivid due to his current predicament._

Hajime backed up from the bathroom entrance, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not much longer? I swear if you're doing something weird in my bathroom...” He had a flashback of yesterday, _if he’s doing something like that again…_ Concerned he was making some sort of mess, Hajime cautiously approached the door, leaning forward and setting his ear on the surface. All he could really hear was labored breathing on the other side...or maybe it was more like panting? It made him slightly worried. “Komaeda...are you alright in there? Do you need help with something?” Suddenly, there was a groan followed by his name, which was much more audible compared to the other responses. “K-Komaeda? Oi! Are you alright?!” He jiggled at the doorknob, but it was locked. “Answer me damn it!”

Despite Hajime’s urgent tone on the other side, Komaeda fell limp against the door, trying to gather his sense back. “Hhh...ah...oh my…” He lifted his hand, which was currently covered with his own essence. Luckily he had been able to catch the spurts as they came, it would have been a problem if he got himself or the bathroom dirty. The half-incubus couldn’t help but momentarily stare at his hands in thought. _Hah..fantasizing about another like this...it has only happened with Hinata..._

The persistent jiggling of the doorknob snapped him back to reality, he hurriedly fixed himself up with his clean hand. “Ah! I’m okay Hajime, sorry about the wait! I didn’t mean to worry you!” He quickly rushed to the sink, turning on the water and thoroughly cleaning his hands. After looking down at himself to make sure everything was in order, he unlocked the bathroom door and opened it.

“Hey! You gave me a heart attack! What the hell were you doing and why weren’t you answering me properly?! It sounded like you were in pain or something!” Hajime, annoyed, got closer to Komaeda, jutting a finger in his face in agitation. “You better have not been playing a prank or something!”

“Ah, o-oh…I...ah...haha...” Even though he was a lot more calm after relieving himself, Hinata so close to him was **definitely** no good. With his face a little hot, he quickly moved away from Hajime until he was several feet away from him, receiving a puzzled look from the brunette. “My stomach was bothering me! I’m okay now though! I think it was just the nerves from going out on a da—I mean...going out to hang out with you, ahaha!” Nagito smiled, waving a hand dismissively.

Komaeda was definitely acting odd, but the brunette decided not to question it, visibly calming at the explanation of the other being in some sort of discomfort. “Huh? Really? Are you sure? You can lay down here if you want for a bit, I mean...it’s still early and I might have some medicine to help.” Just as Hajime started to go into the bathroom to check for medicine, Komaeda quickly piped up.

“No, no I’m alright! I appreciate your offer though, you’re very kind. There really is nothing to worry about, Hinata.” _Ahhahaha...please don’t do this to me Hinata...I can’t take staying here any longer._ The fluffy-haired male shivered, rubbing his arms in slight distress at the prospect of staying in this temptation filled hell. Any more than this and he might have Hajime pinned against the wall in no time.

Hajime’s head popped out of the doorway. “Well, if you say so...but if it starts hurting again just tell me.” Huffing and a little concerned he walked out, deciding not to press the issue if Komaeda was really telling the truth. “Then let’s go, though I have no idea where we are going.”

“Don’t worry! I’ve planned for today, but if you want to do anything while we are out, I certainly don’t mind! We have all day after all!” A wave of relief hit Nagito as he hastily opened the entrance door, almost praising the fresh, open air around him. _Even if it smelled amazing, Hinata’s apartment was a definite danger zone and he could not go back in there, at least without consequences._

Hajime locked the door behind him as Nagito started to discuss their plans. “Actually, I have tickets to the aquarium in the city! I’ve never been to one before though, but from what I know they seem to be interesting! I was also thinking of going to an arcade afterwards, there are some fun two-player games I heard! There may be some other places too...but I want you to have some choices as well...but I also don’t want to overwhelm you by going to too many places of course!” 

The brunette turned around, setting his apartment key in his pocket as he listened to Komaeda chatter on. “Huh? You haven’t been to an aquarium before?” Hajime tilted his head, had Nagito not gone out much...even as a child? 

“Mmm...no, not exactly. I actually haven’t done a lot of things...” He smiled, looking a bit nervous.”Why? Is that weird?”

Giving a reassuring smile, the other shook his head. “No, not at all. In fact, it’s even better since you’ll be seeing something for the first time!” Hajime patted his shoulder as they walked down the stairs to the ground. “I actually haven’t been to an aquarium since I was little, so it’ll be fun. But…how are we getting there?” He scratched his cheek. “I mean, I have a bicycle but that only fits one person obviously...”

“Ahaha, don’t worry about that! We’ll be going by motorcycle!” The fluffy-haired man pointed to a sleek, black motorcycle with an odd red design on its side a little ways off. “I have two helmets don’t worry!” 

“Woah...that’s...yours? That’s actually really cool Komaeda! I didn’t know you had a motorcycle, I’ve only seen you walk!” With interest, Hajime walked over to the vehicle, touching the handlebars. “What kind is it?”

_Ah...does he think I’m cool just for having something like this?_ "I'm...so glad you like it, Hinata." Just that little compliment made Nagito’s heart swell with rare _pride._ “It’s a Hayabusa, I got it because I like going fast. Though I only use it if I have to go somewhere that’s a ways off.” He paused. “Oh! But I’ll be more gentle with my speed since you’ll be riding with me.” As he spoke he slipped on his matching black helmet. “Unless you want to go fast that is.” He held out his spare helmet to the brunette.

Gingerly taking it out of his hands, Hajime did the same, securely fitting it onto his head. “I mean…” His eyes glazed over the motorcycle. It did look... _intimidating_ he had to admit. “I’m sure I can handle it...but...uh...don’t go fast at first...be slow and add speed as we go on if you want.” 

Komaeda couldn’t help but chuckle. “So that’s how you like it, I understand!” With a smile he swung his leg over the bike and turned it on, revving the motorcycle and giving Hajime a look. “Go ahead and get behind me...and make sure you hold on tight Hinata!”

Hajime swallowed, _now it was even more intimidating since he turned it on._ “Yeah, yeah…” He carefully got behind the other, slowly circling his arms around the others waist. “I’m ready…!” 

Nagito couldn’t help but appreciate the lightly tanned arms that were now around him, it was like the other was giving him a hug….it was nice. “Ahaha, okay!” With one last rev, he sped off with Hajime clinging onto him for dear life.


	6. Totally Not a Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in forever! This story isn't dead, I've just been busy and also distracted with other things I enjoy.  
> My goal is to post a new chap at least once a month so that I have a standard to keep myself to lolol. I'm glad people seem  
> to like my writing enough to ask about my status with this, so I appreciate the feedback. It really encourages me to post and  
> set time aside to write. :,.) But without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chap!!

As soon as they had reached their designated “hangout spot,” Nagito pulled into a parking space and turned off the humming motorcycle. “You get off first Hinata, I’ll keep it steady.” Firmly keeping his feet on the asphalt, he frowned slightly as warm arms left his person. _Hopefully he’d have more chances, or excuses, to get a bit closer to Hajime during this outing...was that a bad thing to hope for?_ “I’ll just lock this up then…” 

As Komaeda was securing his motorcycle, Hajime took off the helmet with a small chuckle. “Honestly, that was more fun than I expected...but you really have no qualms about zooming in and out of traffic, huh?” Running his fingers through his short, brown hair he handed the helmet to the said driver as he was fastening his own headwear to the bike. “You should be more careful, I almost had a heart attack a few times during our trip here.” 

Getting up from his knelt position, the fluffy haired male turned to look at Hajime. “Oh, but I was careful! I triple checked since you were riding with me. Mmm, plus when doing small things, like going faster and switching lanes, causes you to squeeze me tighter...it’s hard not to be tempted to do it, ahaha!” Nagito stated honestly, a relaxed smile on his face.

Hajime flushed ever so slightly, was he flirting with him? They were just going to hang out, right? This was a hangout type of scenario??? Then again...even if he said it was that...to Nagito this was probably something very…. _different._ Still…. _dates and hanging out were two totally different things, **r i g h t ?**_ Keeping that in mind to calm his buzzing thoughts, Hajime forcefully pushed the flirty connotation away from Nagito’s words. “Squeezing or not, you admitting that just makes me worry about how you ride by yourself, Komaeda.” With a sigh, the brunette started walking off. “Anyway, let's go look at some fish, alright?”

Nodding quickly, the pale male followed Hajime closely to the aquarium. As soon as they turned in their tickets and walked inside, they were greeted with massive tanks of clear, sparkling water along with a multitude of dazzling, colorful aquatic creatures. “Oh….oh wow.” Almost like he was enchanted, Nagito made his way over to a tank and peered inside, almost like an enamored child. “Look at this one, Hinata!” Pointing to a fish with a striking display of neon yellows, electric blues, and deep blacks. 

“Ohhhh, yeah. That is beautiful.” Glancing at a screen going through the different names of fish, along with pictures to match, he spotted the same species appear moments after. “Hmmm, looks like that’s the emperor angelfish. Kinda cool, right?” 

The other nodded slowly, eyes still fixed onto that fish before spotting another one and drawing Hajime’s focus to the new “fish of interest.” This happened several times as they walked through the aquarium. Hajime couldn’t help but smile as Nagito’s face brightened and absorbed every inch of new visual offered to him. It made him feel...pleasured in an odd way, despite this being Nagito’s idea in the first place.

A few hours of observing coral to sharks, seahorses to sea turtles, rays to octopi...and Nagito comparing Hajime to a blowfish, the porcupinefish to be exact, since it seemed to be, in Nagito’s words, “actually quite soft but occasionally stubborn and prickly,” they finally reached the last attraction. Jellyfish. 

These seemed to interest Komaeda the most, from what Hajime could tell at least. This attraction was a tank that was shaped like a tunnel, where the creatures could start at one side of the tank and glide above you to the other side of the tank with ease. 

“Hmn….besides the blowfish...I think this one might be my favorite…” Nagito almost whispered, eyes tracing the long, delicate tendrils of one of the jellyfish floating above them. Jellyfish were so beautiful, but somehow very intimidating at the same time.

Hajime looked up at it as well, murmuring to himself, “Crystal jelly, huh…?” His eyes, almost naturally, slowly turned to rest onto Nagito’s face. The water above was making soft ripples of bluish light reflect onto his pale skin. He kind of looked... _otherworldly._ Almost becoming a little hazy in his own mind, he couldn’t help but observe Nagito’s features for a moment, did he seem a bit more...handsome than usual? It was probably just the lighting but…

As Hajime stared at him, Nagito met his eyes moments later. “Ah...are you thinking about something, Hinata?” 

Being jolted from his thoughts, he immediately broke eye contact with Komaeda, looking off. “N..No...nothing in particular...I was just wondering what we were gonna do next…that’s all.” Using an excuse to pass off his embarrassing thought process, he quickly scurried past the half-incubus, causing him to blink in confusion but follow him nonetheless. “This was really fun, but...uh..didn’t you want to do another thing?” The male sounded a bit hasty as he spoke, almost jogging away from the jellyfish attraction, Nagito hot on his trail.

“I did! But before that...why don’t we go out to that shaved ice stand outside the aquarium? Mmm...then we can head to the arcade. I mean, if that sounds alright with you, Hinata.”

“Yeah...yeah, that’s good.” Hajime, still focused on how the hell his mind went to _that_ regarding Komaeda, just mumbled in response as he quickly slipped past the doors, but before he could get too far outside Nagito grabbed his wrist. “Wait a second, Hinata.”

Whipping his head around, he looked at Nagito who was not looking at him, but instead at the clusters of people buzzing around on the crowded sidewalks. “I think...we should hold hands…” His grayish-green eyes slowly fixed themselves onto soft green. “I...don’t really like crowds, especially this dense...it wasn’t this bad when we got here this morning, ahaha.”

“Well...I guess we can, but—“ Before Hajime could finish, pale fingers laced together with light tan, causing his heart to jump while making him hyper-aware of the digits stubbornly entwined with his own. “D—Do we...Do we really have to—like this? This is sort of things is—“ For some reason, of which Hinata couldn’t put his finger on, holding hands with Komaeda was making him more embarrassed than he had anticipated...so much so he was having difficulty finding the words to form a proper sentence.

“Is there...something wrong? I’ve seen females do this with their friends...I also think it’s more efficient to not get separated if we are together like this. Even so...is it not appropriate?” Nagito genuinely questioned, holding up their currently locked hands for emphasis. “This doesn’t feel bad to me...in fact it feels nice—Oh, but if it’s because you don’t want skin-on-skin contact with something unpleasant like these corpse-like spindly fingers of mine, then I’ll definitely—“

“Tch, that _**isn’t**_ why Komaeda!” Hajime, suddenly annoyed, interjected, making himself _very_ clear. “It’s just making me feel...well...I mean—it’s just sort of...“ Still not knowing how to describe it, he just gripped Nagito’s hand tighter and quickly started stomping towards the stand. “J-Just forget it—let’s just go! It doesn’t matter anyway!” 

Surprised by the brunette’s sudden “enthusiasm,” the incubus did his best to keep up with the almost aggressive stride Hajime was currently pacing himself at. “Hinata...don’t you think you should slow down a bit?” He suggested, a suggestion that was ignored by Hajime who seemed to be just _really determined_ to get to that ice stand.

As soon as they reached it, Hajime retrieved his previously “hostage” hand and jammed it into his pocket. “There, that wasn’t so bad, right?” He huffed and Nagito looked around. He hadn’t even realized...maybe it was because he was so focused on Hajime...but he hadn’t noticed the stand, now a few feet away, nor the many people they had dodged. “Ah...yeah...thanks, Hinata. You being there really put me at ease, more so than I thought!”

Hajime glanced at Nagito before sighing softly. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t mind helping you out.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he and Komaeda didn’t exchange anymore words until they had received their containers of tasty, syrup-drenched ice. Approaching a small, black, round, metal table, they both sat down opposite of each other. Nagito watched as Hajime had his first spoonful. “Is it good, Hinata? Orangesicle seemed like a good choice...” 

Hajime nodded, “Yeah, it’s an orange and vanillaish flavoring. It’s pretty refreshing actually.” He took another bite as he glanced at Nagito’s, “How is your...uh….what did you get again? Green apple?” The bright green coloring of Nagito’s treat seemed to be that, at least...that’s the first flavor that popped into Hajime’s head upon seeing it. 

“Oh, no…” Nagito was eating his much more slowly than Hajime. “It’s actually dill pickle. It’s also refreshing in its own way, I think.” Hajime tilted his head, squinting a bit. “Why would you pick a flavor like _that?_ ” He paused, adding. “Well...it is you so maybe I shouldn’t be surprised…” The brunette leaned in a bit just to look at the pickle-flavor ice, unsure if he should accept it as a valid flavoring.

“Ah, well...it’s just that I prefer savory things to sweet ones...so I thought it’d be the best choice.” The other male couldn’t help but chuckle at Hajime, pushing the container a little closer to the other with a pale finger. “You’re welcome to try it, I really don’t mind if you do.”

“Try it?” He had to admit...he was curious about it. “Well sure...but let me get another spoon.” Just as he was about to stand up, Nagito gently gripped his wrist. “You don’t have to do that, Hinata. I’m not too concerned about your ‘cooties,’ so don’t worry.” The half-incubus laughed a bit.

The brunette blinked several times before slowly settling himself back down in his seat. “Alright...then...” Slowly readying his spoon, Hajime aimed towards an untouched spot of ice and just as he was approaching it—his spoon was plucked out of his hand. “Wha—..Why did you do that for?” His arm was frozen in mid-reach, staring at Komaeda in confusion.

“I just...want to try something…” The white haired man proceeded to use Hajime’s spoon to scoop up the untouched portion he was initially going after, keeping the spoon just out of grabbing range the whole time. “Say ‘ahhh,’ Hinata!” 

Dumbfounded, Hinata just gawked at Nagito before shaking his head. “You have _got_ to be kidding me...you are _**not**_ going to feed me.” 

“I’m not? Does it make you embarrassed? Do you want to feed me instead?” He held out his spoon. “Though I don’t like sweet things much...if it’s coming from you...I’d be fine with it.”

“T-That’s even worse!” He was fighting down a blush as his voice rose slightly. “I’m not doing s-something like that—I mean why do you even want to do it?!” 

“Ah, for the experience.” 

Hajime couldn’t understand how the hell this guy could ask for such embarrassing requests with barely any shame...let alone answer them so simply too! “E-Exp—?!” The brunette noticed some glances in their direction due to his urgent voice, so he hushed himself and leaned over close to the other. “You better quit messing with me Komaeda, I don’t find it funny at all. People are starting to look.” He yanked his spoon out of Nagito’s loose grip, dropping the green contents back into the cup, and shoved it into his own orange treat. 

Nagito was instantly entranced by Hajime’s current closeness, he couldn’t help but let something else haphazardly slip from his mouth, “I understand, but if you stay this close I might mistake it as a gesture for a kiss and take advantage of it.” 

From that statement alone, Hajime threw himself back in his chair, hard enough for the metal legs to squeal against the concrete. “T...That’s it, I’m leaving.” Did this guy not get the concept of “tone.” He was being serious! He stood up and got out his phone, trying to see what would be his best option for a ride. He could feel his heart beating quickly and the heat on his face, from anger or embarrassment he couldn’t tell.

Dread went across the pale man’s features at Hajime’s _clear_ displeasure with his actions. What had he done? Had he ruined this outing all by himself? “H-Hinata…? I...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...tease you or upset you or…” He trailed off, dropping his own spoon on the table with a clatter. What if he _hated_ him now? “I-I won’t do it again, I’ll try my best to watch myself, I’m so sorry! Hah...this should have been an obvious outcome...who would want to spend time with a person that acts like myself? I have no self control...” Nagito looked at his hand, cursing it for acting selfishly on its own and stealing Hajime’s utensil, while damning his mind for encouraging it and making the situation escalate. 

Hajime noticed how pitiful Nagito was looking, it seemed like all these negative thoughts were racing through his head. Slowly putting his phone back into his pocket, he took a spoon from the ice stand and groaned. ”Okay, I’ll stay...but you should really listen to people when they say to quit. Don’t tease me.” Maybe he had acted too rashly...it was just that his heart had jumped when Komaeda “threatened” to kiss him, he didn’t know how to properly react. “Here...your spoon dropped on the table.” He took Komaeda’s dirtied spoon and handed him a new one, tossing out the other in the trash. 

“Th...Thank you…I really didn’t mean to say that...it just...came out. I truly want you to have a great time as well...” Komaeda slowly took the spoon and scooped more of his treat. “You wanted to try it, right? Take it.” He offered the spoon to Hinata and instead of taking it, the brunette leaned down and ate from the spoon presented to him. “Ah—“

“A little weird but...it’s not too bad, I guess. I still like orangesicle more though.” He quickly turned away from Nagito to throw away his now empty cup. He didn’t know why he went ahead and did what Nagito had wanted before, but it felt like it needed to be done...at least to him. When he turned around, he was met with a flushed Nagito which made his face redden in return, “W-What is it?”

“I just...didn’t expect that...after what you said and all...it was cuter than I thought…” Noticing what he said, he quickly corrected himself. “Well, not cute I mean! I’m not trying to tease you again! It was...ah...uplifting!” 

Hajime stared at Nagito before laughing. “Hahaha, uplifting? That’s a funny way to put it.” He looked off and rubbed the back of his neck. “Just think of it as an apology for me acting so...impulsively...I didn’t want to make you upset either. I was kind of dramatic now that I think about it after all...” 

“Ah...don’t worry about me, I’m fine, Hinata...but thank you.” He finished off his ice, not minding the indirect kiss that Hajime had technically initiated via spoon, and stood up. “I’d still like to go to the arcade with you...if you’re still up for it?”

“Uh..sure! I don’t do games a ton, but I don’t mind them.” He started to walk to where they parked Nagito’s motorcycle. “Do you know where one is?”

Nagito tossed his cup away and walked beside Hajime. “I do! I haven’t really played games like those before, so maybe you will be able to show me the proper way of doing them, ahaha.” 

Once the motorcycle was ready, the two males put on their helmets and sped off. When they pulled up by the arcade, the lights were out...it seemed dead. “Oh...out for renovations? I guess we have to come back whenever they reopen...Ah, what luck. I’m sorry Hinata, I didn’t realize they were closed.” He pulled up his visor and turned to look at Hajime who was still clinging to him. “Would you like me to drop you off at your apartment?” 

“Well...since it’s closed...do you want to get some drinks? I have a nice bar I occasionally stop by. We could probably walk there if you want to drop your motorcycle off around here...which I’d probably prefer…” He was a bit shaken up by their last ride...he absolutely hated the way Nagito drove this thing...it was even worse compared to the last time. Rollercoasters were fun...but not when being simulated on an actual road. “I could probably use a drink after being subjected to your driving style…” He mumbled more to himself than Nagito, their outing together was fun, but a bit.. _hectic_ as well...so relaxing with some drinks sounded nice. 

After telling Nagito the name and what it was around, he perked up. “That’s actually not too far from my home! Let me drop this off and we can walk together. Hold on a second!” Pushing his visor back down he revved his motorcycle and blasted off. “O-Oi!! I-I wasn’t ready yet Komaedaaaa!! Slow down!” With, once again, a poor Hajime clutching onto him.


End file.
